Future Generation
by SilentPegasus
Summary: The future is bleak for man kind....Relena is dead and so peace has ended. It's a bloody struggle for survival were only one can win.... r+r -.-


Future Generation ~ The Future is Everything*

Future Generation ~ The Future is Everything* 

Heero Yuy ~ Relena Peacecraft

*Amarah Yuy

Dou Maxwell ~ Hildi Scheicbeker

*Trista Maxwell

Wufie Chang ~ Xioa li

*Hatoru li Chang

Quatra Rebarba Winner ~ Dorothy Catalonia

*Rini Rebarba Winner

Trowa Barton ~ Catherine Bloom

*Michelle Barton

Time Journey ~ part 1 

Dr.J felt certain that he was making the right choice. Heero and the other former pilots had been just hanging around; having nothing to do after the war was over. After the war he and his fellow scientist had begun, in secret of course, their biggest project yet…even bigger than the deadly gundams. He looked admiringly at his creation. All he needed now where a few test pilots, and he was about to have those. 

Beep…Beep…Beep

Dr.J picked himself up from his strait back chair. He slowly walked to the door.

Beep..Beep.BeepBeepBeepBeep…..

Dr.J sighed. He opened the door just as Dou was about to ring the doorbell again.

"Heheh, hi Dr. dude. Wazz-up?" Dou asked placing his hand behind his head and leaning back dangerously. Dr.J smiled his scary little smile.

"Good evening boys…Heero." Dr.J said letting them in. 

"Why are we here?" Quatra asked. Dr.J grunted and lead them over to his invention. 

"This is the future!" Dr.J announced proudly. The pilots looked at the small silver object completely confused.

"What is it?" Dou asked reaching for the scale like thing.

"NO!" yelled Dr.J grabbing Dou's hand. "This machine is extremely dangerous! It's a time machine, and if you do one thing wrong, you could be sent into the future or past forever! Never ever able to come back!" Dr.J said shakily.

Dou sweet dropped and backed away from the thing.

"I need you as pilots!" Dr.J said slowly. His reaction was, Quatra winced, Trowa… Dou a small yelp, Heero raised eyebrow, Wufie wide eyed.

"No way a time machine! Cool!" said Dou. He playfully pushed Wufie. Wufie losing his balance fell into Trowa. Trowa kept his balance for two seconds before falling into Heero. Heero falls on top of the machine.

"Noooooo!" yelled Dr.J. In a flash of light the pilots disappeared. Dr.J immediately looked at the time settings on his machine, which still stood unmoved on the lab floor. AF 212.

"They don't know how to get back.." Dr.J whispered. The silence in the lab was unnerving.

Surprising Future ~ part 2 section A.

"Ahhhhhh!" screamed Dou as he and the other pilots fell through the black sky. Luckily it wasn't a long fall. They landed, one on top of the other. 

"Get of me, this is injustice!" yelled Wufie. Quatra who was on the top, climbed down. Soon the pilots where standing on the ground, panting.

"Where are we?" mumbled Quatra in awe. The other pilots took notice of their new surroundings. They stood in the middle of a decimated city. Buildings, that once stood tall, turned completely to dust. The wholes in the streets where as big as craters. From where they stood they could see now signal of life anywhere.

"Good job MAXWELL!" yelled Wufie. Heero walked silently forward. "Where you going?" Dou asked. Moving cautiously away from Wufie. Heero didn't answer. The rest of the boys followed. Twenty min. later Trowa gasped. He had a sign in his hand, half burned, it read Canq Kingdom. He turned and looked forward. In front of them stood piles and piles of crumbled brick. One tower still stood tall.

"Oh my god…." Wufie said quietly. They stood looking at the once proud castle of peace.

Vroom!

A mobile suit, deep purple, landed a few feet away from the pilots. Heero silently cursed himself. He didn't have wing. 

"Ahhhhhh! I just got here! Don'tkillmedon'tkillmedon'tkillme!!!!" screamed Dou running around in desperate circles. The mobile suit drew its sword. Dou scream grew louder.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

A suit that looked strangely like Heero's wing zero jumped out of the clouds and sliced the mobile suit in half, causing a huge explosion. 

"Thank the lord! IbetthatisfutureHeero….HeyHeero!!!"cried Dou jumping up and down.

The hatch to the gundam opened. The pilot jumped out and took of her helmet.

"Staying out past curfew can get you killed." The girl said taking of her helmet. At the boys shocked looks she asked. "Are you all new?!"

"An onna!!!!!" Wufie screamed in outrage. The girl glared at him. He shut-up. 

"Who are you and why.." started Quatra. The girl interrupted him.

" There is always time for talk later. We must leave this place." The girl said coldly. With that said she did a backflip and landed on the open hatch of her gundam. After getting in she held out the gundam's hand.

"Can we trust her?" asked Trowa to no one in particular. 

"We have no one else to trust," said Quatra. He sighed. He and the rest of the pilots jumped into the gundam's hand. 

The gundam took one leap and it was in the sky.

~*~*~*~

When they had arrived they had been lead at gunpoint to a glass like holding cell.

"I must get the others," the girl said. She walked off, leaving the peeved pilots to argue.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted her!" yelled Dou pointing an accusing finger at Quatra.

"What is an onna gonna do to use? Besides, we can easily escape." Wufie snorted in disgust at Dou's weakness.

"Wow! Where did you find all these hot boys?!!!" said a voice. The boys stopped arguing. Five girls including the one who had brought them there where staring at them.

The one who had spoken had dark bluish hair, that was in millions of small braids all over her head. Her violet eyes stared at them with a fire. She wore a black tank top and jean shorts. In the pocket of her shorts was a small high tech gun.

"Trista you shouldn't speak that way, its not nice" Said another girl. This girl was a blond. Her short hair was up in pixie {sakura} pigtails. Her baby blue eyes were kind and gentle. She wore a light pink tank top that criss-crossed in the back and a white tennis mini skirt. Despite her innocent attitude, by her side was a gun similar to Trista's.

"Just shut-up you two!" said another girl calmly. Her night black hair was down, cut to her shoulders. She had dark purple eyes that were almost black; they held a feeling of emptiness that the pilots had only seen once before. Heero's eyes. She wore a white tank top that's straps wrapped around the neck and skintight black pants. In one of her pockets was a gun and hanging by her side was a small sword.

Standing next to her was yet another girl. This girl had red hair, put into a half ponytail. It came down to her knees in beautiful ringlets. Her eyes were green and looked as if at any moment they would spill over with tears. She wore a forest green tank top and a black tight fitting short skirt. Strapped over her shoulders by a leather black strap was an advanced machine gun.

Then there was the one that had brought them there. Her long dark brown hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. Her eyes were an ice cold black. She wore a black tank top {with short sleeves} and black skintight pants. Over her tank top she wore a long jacket like thing, it was blue weaved. 

"Rini its okay, that don't mind. Do you?" said Trista looking expectantly at Dou and the rest of the boys.

"I…I guess we don't" stumbled Dou. Trista smiled.

"Great, my names Trista Maxwell. And these are my friends, Michelle Barton, Hatoru li Chang, Rini Winner, and Amarah Yuy" said Trista. The expressions on the boy's faces were priceless. They looked shocked, even Heero.

"Excuse me…what did you say your name was again," Quatra asked. Rini smiled.

"Rini" said Rini. Quatra shook his head. 

"No your last name" said Quatra. Rini looked confused.

"Rebarba Winner.." said Rini slowly. Quatra stared to talk in sharp deep breaths. 

"You don't happen to be from the Maxwell church do you?" Dou asked. Trista shook her head. Dou nearly fainted.

"My father was Dou Maxwell and my mother was Hildi Scheicbeker," said Trista. She stared at him closely. "Actually you sorta look like my dad" finished Trista.

"What does Hildi look like?" asked Quatra. Trista's face went dark with anger. Hatoru brought up her gun to their faces.

"Their spies for the Cobras, I knew it! Kill them now Hatoru!" said Amarah. Trista gave her a weird look. 

"Than why in gods name did you save them?" she asked. Amarah shook her head.

"I don't know!"

"This is all very nice, but I can't get rid of them if you do not let me in the cage." Said Hatoru calmly waking Trista over the head. 

By now all the pilots were confused and a little panicked. They had landed in a strange new place, been attacked by a mobile suit, then been saved by girls who just happened to have their last names, and now they were being executed as spies.

"Excuse me but we are not spies." Said Quatra. The girls who had started to argue turned to him. 

"Oh yeah then why do you have weapons?" asked Rini. The pilots' sweat dropped.

"We would ask the same of you!" said Quatra. Now it was the girls' turn to sweat drop. 

"Hey, we are the ones asking the questions here!" cried Rini. Quatra put his hands up in defeat. Rini nodded happily.

"Ooookay! First what are your names, how old are you, what do you do for a living, why were you near the Canq Kingdom ruins, and why should we believe you when you say you aren't spies!" Said Rini in nearly one breath. Everyone's sweat drops got just a little bit larger.

Quatra turned to the guys to see if he should answer the questions. Luckily he didn't have to.

"Are names are Rob, bob, tod, Chris, and lee. We are all 14. We work for Romefeller. We didn't realize we were in the Canq kingdom, and we are Not spies!" said Heero, keeping a perfectly strait face.

Nobody said anything for a minuet then Michelle spook up, in a clear soft voice that dug into their souls "Lair." The other girls just stared at her for a minuet then turned to the guys and set their own personalized death glares at them.

Dou cracked first. "Okayokayokay! Are names are not Rob, tod, bob, Chris, and lee. By the way Heero those names were pretty lame. Are real names are Dou Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatra Winner, Heero Yuy, And Wufie Chang. We are all sixteen. WE are gundam pilots and we are not spies!" The guys all looked as if they were ready to murder Dou. The girls on the other hand just looked stunned. Suddenly Rini fainted.Wordlessly Michelle picked her up and put her on the couch, looking back and giving Trowa a blank stare.

Trista on the other hand had LOTS of words to say!

Bastard! Danm you! Go to hell!!!" she screamed. Dou felt like dirt.. but he didn't know why.

"What? I haven't done anything to you!" cried Dou. Trista looked like she would explode!

"H..h..haven't DONE ANYTHING!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Michelle ran over and grabbed her shoulders, starting to back her away.

"You bastard! You scum! How dare you! I'm gonna rip you limp for limp! I'm gonna make sure you…." Trista's, ranting was cut off by Michelle; who slapped a piece of duck tape over her mouth. But that didn't stop her from giving Dou the mother of all death glares. Hatoru very slowly put down her gun. She looked as if she would cry, but not one tear slid down her face. Just as she had looked so saddened two min. before she drew back her arm with a look of total hatred on her face and punched the glass cage with everything she had. Spider web cracks ran along the glass like forest fire. Then she very stiffly walked over to the ratty couch were Rini was and sat down looking up at the ceiling. 

"Lucky for you, this thing is backed up with a Pentium 12000 force field. Anything less would have given way, and you," she pointed at Wufie, " would be dead". Wufie snorted.

" Why aren't you dead"? she asked Heero with icy coldness.

" I didn't know I was supposed to be" aid Heero coldly. 

Amarah took in a deep breath.

"You died and all your friends died 20 years ago. Not shortly after that your wife and theirs died as well. Myself and the rest of us Comet Angels are the only ones left of yawl's blood line" Amarah said, almost calmly. 

"Does that mean that…" Quatra stuttered, already half knowing what she would say.

"Yes we are your little girls. Trista is Dou's, Michelle is Trowa's, Rini is Quatra's, Hatoru is Wufie's, and I..I am your daughter Heero. Before the final days…you promised mother and I you would come back….you promised…" whispered Amarah.

Part 2-section B.is coming!

Part 2-section B.

"What are you talking about? How did I die? I'm the god of death!" Dou said with a pained expression on his face. A muffled scream was heard from Trista.

"It was a year after the reunion…Uncle Zechs called to say that there was a new terrorist group called the black colonies threating earth. So you all got your gundams; promised your LOVED ones you would come home alive, and left. You didn't keep your promises. About a year later mommy and your wife's died, just like that..one right after another. You had been worried something like this might happed some day so you built me an underground shelter. We've been staying here fighting since we were six." Said Amarah.

The rest of the girls were quit, lost in painful memories. The gundam pilots were scarred, confused and sad.

Heero was about to say something when the big screen T.V in the corner of the room fizzed and a desperate looking man's face was seen, screams could be heard in the back round.

"Comet Angels….please help us…the black colonies…" cried the man. Hatoru stood up and turned of the T.V. Then she turned around and smacked the still unconscious Rini.

"Hoi!!"cried Rini leaping out of the couch. Hatoru smirked.

"We have a mission," said Amarah coldly to the boys. 

"Wait what about..," stuttered Quatra. Amarah turned around an icy glare on her face.

"We'll talk later," said Amarah.

She walked out the door.

"Come on Trista" said Michelle. She ripped the tape of Trista's mouth.

"Oh my God! I am so gonna kill you! Do you know how much that hurts!" screamed Trista. She ran after Michelle who back flipped her way out the door. Hatoru jumped up and disappeared in the rafters, making her way to her gundam. Rini began to walk out the door, but just as she reached it she turned back and with a small cute voice said, "Wish me luck daddy!" and then ran out.

"Oh my God!" said Quatra. For a while, all the pilots just sat there..thinking about the events that had accured. It had been over two hours when Wufie pounded his fist against the force field and screamed 

" I am not just going to stand and wait here!" 

"Off course your not….Daddy" hissed Hatoru. She had just walked in from the big docking bay doors. She pulled of her helmet and her black hair spun out. She ran over and started typing furiously at the computer. Rini walked in next. She took of her space helmet and turned around and screamed at the empty doorway, tears in her eyes.

" How could you just let them die like that? There were children on that colony, you cold-blooded assassin! Your just like your dad you know that? YOUR JUST LIKE YOUR Dad….." Rini was cut of by Amarah who grabbed her by the throat and held her in the air. 

"Don't you dare say that ever again!" she hissed. Trista walked in and pushed Amarah away, then she turned to Rini, who was gasping for breath.

"Look kid, we had no choice, you know that! There were to many of them! Don't worry, we'll get them next time…I promise" said Trista. At those last words the four girls glared at her. Trista giggled nervously.

" Right! Heheheh….I always seem to say the wrong thing".

"Onnas" Hatoru hissed under her breath. Trista looked outraged.

"You're a girl to you know! Bitch! Who do you think you are?" asked Trista. Hatoru turned around slowly, fire in her eyes. She reached for her sword by her side, then sighed and said " I am not going to waist my time on you". Trista humped and stuck out her tongue, and sat down. 

" Hey where's Michelle?" asked Rini looking around. 

"She needed a minute," said Amarah. Rini nodded.

"Had that minute" said Michelle walking in. She turned to the pilots and in a very sad voice asked " So are we gonna let them out?" Hatoru nodded and turned back to her computer.

"Working on it" Trista walked up to the force field and sneered.

"Your lucky I got all my anger out on mobile dolls" she hissed. Rini sighed and turned to flop on the couch. 

" Done," said Hatoru. The air around the pilots shimmered. And Trista backed away from it. The pilots stood still.

'Ummm you can move around now if you want" said Rini from her spot on the couch. The pilots still didn't dare move.

"Alright…well it's pretty late so we are all gonna go to bed. If you want to sleep you can go out in the docking bay" said Amarah. Heero nodded; even he the perfect solider was tired. 

"Okay then, follow me," she said. And she walked out into the docking bay, closely followed by the pilots. The docking bay it turned out to be, was a huge metal room. On one side of the room was a pile of tools and extra parts. On the other were five huge gundams. These gundams were a little different from the boy's gundams, because these were smaller and looked more agile. On looked like Heero's Wing Zero in the way that it had wings. It was the one that had originally saved them. It was a completely blue, except for its wings, which were a see-through white. The one next to it looked like Dou's Deathscythe. It was completely black with black bat wings, the only the thing visibly different about it was this gundam had crimson armplates. The one next to that was a shimmering golden color. Although it had the design of Quatra's Sandrock, its shoulder blades were a light purple. The second to last on the docking bay was a little strange looking. One half of the gundam was white and the other half black. The last one on the floor was shinning silver, except on its arm, were there was a deadly dragon claw, which was crimson. It had a shield by its side, also crimson, which was shaped as the planet Jupiter…complete with rings. {I hope I don't have to tell you which one belongs to whom} Heero stared, and Amarah noticed.

" Don't even think of stealing them. If anyone tries to enter them, other then one of us….they will be fried," she said. Then she pointed to empty corner of the room.

"You can all sleep over there. I suggest you stay together, unless we get under attack" she finished. Then she waked out the way the had come. The pilots still mystified from these new suits, moved to the clear corner of the room and sat down, instantly falling to sleep.

About two or three hours later Heero woke up with a start. He could hear muffled sounds coming from the room where the girls were sleeping. He stood up careful not to wake anyone up and started to sneak over to the open dock doors. He heard a muffled humph from behind him. Quatra who had heard him get up had been trying to climb over Dou and had accidentally stepped on him. Quatra freaked and stood very still. Then realizing Dou was still snoring he climbed over to Heero. The nodded to each other and started for the dock doors. 

Whoosh

Heero and Quatra turned sharply, Trowa was behind them. Quatra let out a soft sigh and they started out again. "Cough". The pilots turned Wufie was glaring at them. Trowa turned around and yet AGAIN started to go to the dock doors. This time they made it. The girls had all gathered around the T.V and Amarah was shoving a DVD in the VCR.

"Pst!" hissed a voice behind them. They turned and Dou stood there smiling broadly. 

The girls had not heard and had started the tape. The gundam pilots watched intensely. 

Part 2- section C

Rini sat curled up in a tiny ball on the couch, staring intensely at the screen of the T.V. Michelle sat next to her on the headrest of the couch. Trista was the last person on the couch, her legs were crossed and she was biting her lip. Amarah sat on the floor, and Hatoru was lying on a beanie bag chair, her position stiff. 

"Five bucks, I don't cry?" asked Trista to no one in particular. Amarah gave her a glare.

"Were would you get five bucks?" she asked. Trista sighed.

"You're right, forget it". Hatoru glared at them evilly.

"Shut-up! It's starting!" she hissed.

Everyone hushed.

~Movie~

You see a 20-year-old Dou underneath a car. A five-year-old Trista is painting the car black. Then just as Dou is coming up from underneath the car, Trista paints that side of the car. Dou has a long black streak down his face and a sour expression. Trista looks shocked. Female laughter can be heard. Dou lets out a roar, and runs after a screaming Trista. Around and around the car they go, until Trista leaps into the car, slams the door and sticks her tongue out. Dou pounds on the car door. Trista happily honks the horn, scarring the living daylight out of Dou. Then the screen fizzes out. Next thing you see is a twenty-year-old Quatra desperately trying to teach a five-year-old Rini how to hold the fork and knife properly. Quatra grabs hold of little Rini's hand and moves her hand till it is placed over her napkin. She picks it up and he moves her hand till it is above her lap. She drops the napkin, but it falls on the floor. Quatra bends down to pick up the napkin. While he does this Rini fills her spoon up with the orange squash on her plate and as Quatra rises she pulls back on the spoon and lets the food fly. It hits poor Quatra squarely between the eyes. Female laughter is heard, then abruptly stopped. Quatra has picked up a spoon full of squash and is advancing menacingly towards the camera. Rini is laughing hysterically. A scream is heard as he lets the food fly and the camera is fizzed out. After you see a very nervous looking twenty -year old Trowa standing up against a target board. A five-year-old Michelle has pulled a sharp looking knife out of her pocket and is carefully taking aim. The camera moves back to Trowa who is looking very, very nervous. You see Michelle throw the knife and then the camera swivels over to Trowa who had ducked, the knife was dug into the board where his head had been, it also had a small piece of Trowa's hair caught to it. Michelle runs up crying and hugs her daddy's leg. Trowa hugs her back then looks at the camera, a big sweat drop on his forehead. The camera fizzes once again. The next thing you see is a slightly dark room. Heero's back is facing the screen, as he furiously types at the computer. You see little Amarah sneaking up behind him. Just as she reaches him he whirls around and grabs her by the waist and lifts her in the air, laughing as he twirls her. She is screaming with laughter and older more mature female laughter is heard behind the camera screen. Just as it had come, it ends and the screen fizzes out once again. Finally you see a twenty-year old Wufie in a white outfit. He is sparring with an adorable five-year old Hatoru. She is dressed in white as well. Obviously he is letting her win, but then as he turns to wave at the camera Hatoru jumps into the air and kicks with all her might at Wufie's chest. He is caught by surprise and fly's backward stunned. Hatoru runs up and jumps up on his chest, shouting her victory. Suddenly Wufie reaches up and flips her over, tickling her as she laughs hysterically. The screen fizzes out again and this time it looks as if there is a Big party going on. The camera scans the party, you see a twenty-year old Dorothy and Catherine chatting by the family as their husbands, Quatra and Trowa play an intense game of chess. They turn and wave merrily at the camera. The camera turns and you see Heero and Relena talking with a young chinese woman, who is very beautiful. They all wave as the camera passes them. Next you see a very embarrassed looking Hildi trying desperately to drag a food crazy Dou away from the buffet table. Suddenly a scream is heard. All the adults race upstairs. The camera turns to a room where you see a furious Wufie, bond and gagged, makeup all over his face. Five devilish little girls are standing sheepishly near him. Lipstick and eye shadow is all over the floor. Loud hysterical laughter is heard and the camera fizzes out for the final time.

~End Movie~

The girls each have tears in their eyes. The pilots all look very, very sad. Everything is silent for five breathtaking seconds. Then Trista stands up and turns to the girls, wiping a tear from her eye. "Well good thing I didn't bet! I would have lost," she says. Then she gasps as she notices the pilots in the corner of the room. All the rest of the girls turn at this and the pilots all receive empty glares.

"How long were you standing there?" asked Michelle. Heero moved forward and crossed his arms tightly across his chest.

"What happened to Relena?" he demanded. At first Amarah looked stunned, then angry.

"Why would you care?" she hissed. Heero growled and pulled out his gun. It stayed very tense for a moment then Amarah sighed. 

"Who are you people?" she asked. At this question everyone sort of looked blank than Heero said.

"We were in Dr.J's lab when Dou messed up and pushed some button on J's new time machine. I'm guessing we came to the future, and that something very destructive had happened in these last few years and that you all are our daughters" he finished. 

"Strangely enough…I believe you," said Amarah with a heavy sigh. She sat down again and motioned for them to as well.

"A terrorist group called the 'Black Colonies' started destroying random colonies a few years ago when we were five. As I have already explained, all of you were called away and you never came back. Our mothers; Relena, Hildi, Dorothy, Catherine, and Xioa Li went into depression. A few months later Relena was called and told that you all had been found, barley alive, and that she should come pick you up. The rest of them went to, eager to see you all. It was a terrorist lie. They were instantly killed upon arrival at the shuttle-docking bay. We were all left orphans. Fortunately, I found this hideout you had built and we all lived here till we were ten. Then we decided to fight against the 'Black Colonies' and we became the saviors of the remaining world, the 'Comet Angels'. Since then we have been fighting and usually losing. Soon they will take over earth, and we will be caught and executed." She explained.

…………………………

"We may be from the past! But we will not let this happen!" exclaimed Quarta. Trista snorted. 

"Daddy, you are so foolish! We are renegades, there is no way to help us if we are caught." Laughed Rini halfheartedly. Quatra frowned. Suddenly the earth beneath their feet trembled.

"We're under attack!" yelled Amarah running for the computer. They rest of them waited. A few minutes later she came back, looking mad. 

"Well, looks like this is it girls! 'Black Colony' forces are landing on earth, right now! Get in your suits…I have a feeling this is it" She finished. Everyone looked grave. Then Rini spoke up in a very quite voice.

"If they really are our fathers from the past…then I don't think that they should die if…if we don't make it".

Michelle sighed.

"You make a very good point Rini". 

"Then can we…can they use our…"stuttered Rini. Dawning lit on Trista's face.

"Bu that's our only way out! You want to give it to them? Besides, its not even finished yet!" she screamed.

"Trista! This is not their time or place to die! I know how you feel, I'm sure that Rini feels the same way. But think about it! If they live there is still hope for us…maybe" Amarah explained. Trista bowed her head and mumbled okay.Amarah turned to Hatoru "Its all up to you". Hatoru seemed lost in thought. Then very quickly she grabbed Wufie by the shoulders and looked him strait in the eyes. 

"You have to promise me that you will find Xioa li. Before I accept, you have to promise, that I will be born" she hissed through clenched teeth. Wufie looked stunned.

"Promise me!" she yelled, shaking him roughly. Wufie stood silent.

"Wufie…"hissed Heero. 

"I promise," he mumbled. Hatoru shook him hard.

"I promise! I promise you will be born!" he yelled. Then he pushed her off. Hatoru nodded.

"Then…you have my approval," she said to Amarah. Amarah nodded and typed something into the computer. The ground shook again. Amarah slammed the keyboard with her fist.

"Damn it Hatoru! What's the fuckin password?" she yelled. Hatoru ran over and typed something into the computer. A loud hissing noise was heard and the T.V slide into two half's and a secret passage was revealed. The girls ran in and the pilots followed. They ran right into a large room. All that was in the room was a big screen T.V, a laptop, and a small silver object that looked almost identical to the one that had been in Dr.J's lab. Hatoru ran over to the laptop and stated typing furiously. The rest of the girls turned to their future fathers.

"We have to go and fight to give Hatoru time," said Amarah. Heero nodded.

"We aren't coming out of this one alive and even if we do. You all will not be here," said Trista.

"Basically, what their saying is goodbye" said Rini. She ran and hugged Quatra real tight. At first Quatra was stunned then he hugged her back. 

"I love you past daddy! Tell mommy that I love her to!" she whispered. Then she backed away, tears in her eyes. Michelle was next. She hugged Trowa with all her might and whispered something into his ear. He nodded. She backed away, her face expressionless.

Trista handed her cross, which she wore around her neck to Dou and then hugged him tightly. 

"I'll miss you shingami. Tell mom that you love her okay. She always wanted you to" she said. Then she backed away. Amarah stock out her hand. Heero took it and shook it hard. 

"Dad…she loves you. You can push her away…but she still loves you. And I know somewhere, in your soldiers heart that you love her to" Amarah said, choking on the last part. He nodded. Hot tears where starting to come down her face. She didn't try to hold them back. The ground shook again, harder this time.

"Time to go" said a slightly stunned Trista. Michelle and Rini left, walking out the door. Trista pulled Amarah away and they left. The only people left were the pilots and Hatoru. 

"Two seconds more and it will be finished. I hope it's correct," said Hatoru. With one last slam of the fingers, she sighed.

"It's done…" said Hatoru. She turned to them her eyes flaming.

"I wish you all luck" she said then she ran out the door. Everyone was silent, all thinking about their daughters. Then Dou got a major sweat drop.

"Ummm, how do we work this thing" he asked, placing his hand behind his head. Everyone sweat dropped. The T.V fizzed and Amarah's face was seen. 

"Why aren't you people gone yet!" she screamed. Dou pointed to the time machine. She sweat dropped. 

"Push the blue button on the right then just think about your own time" she said. The screen's picture split into five and all the girls were seen. 

"Amarah! I need a little help here! … Argh! The goddess of death will send you back to your maker!" Trista screamed. Then her side off the screen fizzed out.

"Trista? Trista! Are you okay!?" screamed Michelle.

"My 'Tigers claw' will turn you to dust" Michelle screamed. Her screen fizzed out.

"No Michelle! Wait!" Rini yelled. Hatoru's face went from serious to pain. 

"Hatoru…Hatoru? Nooooo!" Amarah screamed.

" 'Silver Wing' will live on! Curse all your souls!!" she screamed. The screen she was on went red then fizzed out. Amarh turned to the boys one last time.

"Go now!" she screamed then her screen went black. Heero pounded the blue button not wanting to see any more. Their vision went white. And a howling wind past them.

Part 3 

"Yes, I would like to speak to Mr.Miliardo," said Dr.J into the telephone.

"Miliardo? There was a problem with the machine…I need your help to…" Dr.J was cut off by a loud thump behind him. 

"Hold on Miliardo" he said. He turned around and smiled. Behind him, all pilled up in a heap were the gundam pilots.

"So boys! Do we have a happy future?" he asked as they untangled themselves and stood up. The boys were silent. Without a word they walked out. Dr.J sighed and pulled himself over to his chair.

~*~*~*~{Relena's Mansion}

"Hey Dou! Relena called and she sounded worried! She said something had happened to you guys! …. Dou? Dou, are you okay?" Hildi asked as Dou ran up and hugged her tightly. 

"Hildi…"cried Dou not letting go. Hildi sweat dropped.

"Dou? Is something the matter?" Hildi asked. 

"Not as long as you and I are alive!" said Dou. He kissed her and then they started to make out. Hildi still a little confused. Wufie turned to the others and bowed.

"I have a mission to find someone" he said then left. 

"Trowa! Trowa! Your okay! I was so worried!" cried Catherine, running up and hugging Trowa. 

"…Catherine…"mumbled Trowa. She smiled up at him and started to lead him out.

"Come on! We've got a show in twenty-min.," said Catherine, dragging him out the door.

Quatra and Heero made their way up the grand staircase.

They could hear a loud conference going on in the room to their left. They walked in. "And if that is what it takes to establish peace, that is what will happen" said Relena, addressing the huge crowd of reporters. She smiled and winked when she saw Heero and Quatra. Dorothy was standing next to her as bodyguard. 

Quatra turned to Heero only to find him gone. Quatra shook his head and smiled.

~*~*~*~

A lone solider walked a long and endless hallway, his face expressionless.

"I will kill you….Relena….".

**_End_**


End file.
